


Wrapping Gifts by the Fireside

by bathtimefunduck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, wrapped up pretty with a bow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: Lucy loathes Christmas because her family are jerks, so before they plan to get together with her family Lucy plans a special holiday themed night for just herself and Alex.





	Wrapping Gifts by the Fireside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkchops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/gifts).



Lucy Lane was a decorated Major in the U.S. Army, a practiced lawyer, and the co-director of a black ops alien response agency.

None of that stopped her from worrying about introducing her girlfriend of a year to her father and sister at the first family holiday in years.

She thought it would be easier considering they both knew Alex already.

It should have been.

Except that one time she helped her father arrest Alex for treason.

And that part where Alex was Supergirl’s sister.

And hid J’onn’s alien identity.

And yeah, Alex had helped saved the world a few times, but that was a thing her father very much believed should only happen with military involvement. The world saving, that was.

Alex knew Lois, sort of. The two were on much better terms than Alex and her father at least, but Alex wasn’t very good at hiding her distaste for the way Clark had dropped Kara off with a new family, and Lucy had a feeling Lois knew Alex blamed her for at least part of that.

Alex was a wonderful agent until things got personal.

Supergirl was personal.

So was Lucy.

Lucy hadn’t mentioned to her father she’d been dating a woman, and it hadn’t occurred to him that “Alex” wasn’t a man’s name.

It had occurred to Lucy, until General Lane had started ranting about transgender troops being no different than aliens masquerading as human.

Lucy was not looking forward to the big reveal.

She loved Alex and wanted her family to be happy for her, but she and Lois weren’t like Alex and Kara and General Lane was in a category all of his own.

Her blood pressure was through the roof and Hamilton was threatening to bench her.

Alex promised the night before would be just for them, whatever Lucy wanted to do, no emergencies, sisters, or ex-somethings involved.

Lucy took the day off. “Whatever Lucy wanted” had quite a few parts involved. Inch-wide red and green ribbons, with specific, non-cinching knots prepped and ready to go. Fresh bedding. Lightly scented winter candles lit around the room. Playlist prepped and ready.

Lastly, her own outfit. A dark green bustier with strategically placed bells, candy cane striped thigh-highs, and a very short golden skirt.

For a final touch, she pinned the little elf’s hat to her hair.

She was ready, and not a moment too soon.

The lock turned in the door just as Lucy was turning down the lights.

“Luce?”

“Keep your eyes closed!”

Alex did as she asked, but remained frozen in the doorway. “How do you propose I walk around?”

“I’m not proposing this Christmas, Alex,” Lucy snickered. She stepped lightly, tugging Alex inside and shutting the door behind her. She pulled Alex to a chair in the center of the room and sat her down. “Keep them closed for a minute.”

Alex did as she was told while Lucy hit play on her favorite Christmas songs. Alex smirked when Santa Baby came on.

Lucy settled herself in Alex’s lap and pulled Alex’s hands to her backside before wrapping her own around Alex’s neck. Softly, Lucy began to sing along to the lyrics while swivelling her hips to the beat.

She _may_ have swung her hips a little hard every time “hurry down my chimney” came on, and Alex definitely grabbed her bare ass harder.

The song drifted to an end, with Lucy settling still and offering a brief, chaste kiss that Alex tried to chase after. “Open your eyes, babe. Merry christmas!”

Alex’s eyes were opened to the sight of Lucy’s breasts perked up by the bustier and in her face by design. Her fingers gripped tighter into the skin and muscle of Lucy’s ass. “Merry christmas indeed. Are you my present?”

Lucy ginned and the next song played on “I was hoping we could go backwards and I could _wrap_ my present to myself.”

“And what’s that?”

Lucy rolled her hips. “You, dummy.”

Alex glanced down at her uniform. “I feel like you’d need to unwrap me first.”

“Mmhm. Unwrap you from the packaging, then wrap you up all nice and pretty with a couple of bows.” Lucy leaned in for a kiss, slow and deep, her hand tugging idly at Alex’s hair.

“Are the bows in my hair?”

Lucy snorted. “No.”

Alex grinned. “I could be persuaded.”

“You said we could do anything we wanted tonight!”

“I never said I wouldn’t make you work for it.”

“I’ll make _you_ work for it,” Lucy growled, nipping at Alex’s lips.

Alex’s eyes darkened.

Lucy giggled when jingle bells opened, bouncing up and down to make her own bells sing in line with the music. Even Alex couldn’t keep a straight face with that, though her eyes immediately followed the sounds down to her bells.

Lucy made sure to roll her hips into Alex’s with every bounce.

Alex rolled her eyes and stood, lifting Lucy with her.

“Hey!”

“Your present would like to be unwrapped by the pretty elf now,” Alex said. She set Lucy back down on the floor, letting Lucy’s hips slide through her hands and raising the skirt up. “Seems my elf’s a little underdressed.”

“Tis the season,” Lucy grinned.

She made quick work of Alex’s clothes, tossing everything far from the bed, save for Alex’s tactical belt, which she set carefully aside. Lucy reached up and pulled Alex down for a bruising kiss while more innocent Christmas music played softly in the background.

“On the bed, Danvers.”

“Yes, ma’am, Bernard, Ma’am.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes and swatted at Alex’s ass. “Keep it up, Danvers. I might keep you tied up through new year’s.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“You might think so after a week without orgasms,” replied Lucy. She slipped one of the loose ribbon knots over Alex’s ankle. “Color?”

“Green, babe.”

She tightened the ribbon before doing the same to Alex’s other leg. Her bells jingled softly as she crawled up Alex’s body and reached for another ribbon.

“Color?”

“Yellow.”

Lucy froze. “Alex?”

“I’m sorry, Luce, I can’t do this…” Alex paused and met Lucy’s eyes, her own full of mirth. “To some little kid singing ‘I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus, okay? I just can’t.”

Lucy snorted and smacked at Alex’s thigh. “You’re the worst.”

“You love me.”

“Most days.” Lucy groaned and rolled off the bed. “Hold still.”

Lucy padded over to where she’d tossed the remote to the sound system, turning the playlist off. Just for fun, she took a running leap towards Alex, bells ringing, and landed straddling her girlfriend’s waist.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know,” Lucy grinned. She reached for the ribbons again. “Color?”

“Green,” Alex replied.

Lucy slipped Alex’s hand into the ribbon. Her left hand went into the remaining ribbon just as easily. Lucy rewarded her girlfriend with another kiss.

Lucy’s lips wandered from Alex’s lips down her cheek. She paused to nibble on Alex’s earlobe, revelling in Alex’s gasp for air. Lucy’s tongue flicked out as she traced her way to her favorite spot on Alex’s neck, where she bit down gently and sucked, refusing to stop until the skin beneath left a delightful shade of purple.

“ _Fuck_ , Lucy,” Alex groaned.

“Every present needs a name tag, Danvers.”

“You… you gonna… _shit_ … you gonna write ‘Property of Lucy Lane’ while you’re at it?” Alex panted.

Lucy smirked against the sensitive skin of Alex’s breast and nibbled. “My birthday’s coming up. A tattoo would be nice.”

Alex pulled at her restraints. “I’m not putting your name on my left ass cheek.”

“Of course not!” Lucy pushed up, careful to drag first the boning of her bustier, then the cold bells, against Alex’s nipples. “I’m right-handed, it would be the right cheek. I’m thinking it should be in my handwriting for full effect.”

“No,” Alex shook her head. “Not happening.”

“What about…” Lucy propped herself up on one hand and spent a moment admiring her girlfriend. The other traced the lines of Alex’s ribs, pausing to scratch at a particularly sensitive spot before dipping down, down the curved lines of Alex’s abs to the very cradle of her hips. Here, she traced the words just above where Alex wanted her most, delighting in the whimpers her touch caused. “Here?”

Alex swallowed heavily, her eyes blown dark.

Lucy drummed her fingers against the spot. “You didn’t answer me, Alex.”

“You’re a lawyer,” Alex groaned. “Make a case.”

“You’re awfully demanding for a christmas present.” Lucy watched the dim lights play as Alex tensed her muscles to tug at the silken ribbons. “Maybe I should return you.”

“You already took me out of my original packaging,” Alex smirked.

“I suppose I did,” she agreed.

“Did you rewrap me just to wait until Christmas to open me?”

Lucy raised an eyebrow and glanced pointedly at Alex’s spread legs. “You look plenty open to me.”

“Most people play with their toys.”

“Maybe I’m a collector.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “Lucy, I swear to god if you don’t get naked-”

“You’ll what?” Lucy laughed.

“I’ll show up to dinner with your dad wearing that outfit you’ve got on.”

Lucy slapped at Alex’s thigh. “You will do no such thing. You’re gonna be a good girl and maybe I’ll let you unwrap _me_.”

Alex’s next words were cut off by a gasp as Lucy’s fingers danced through damp curls.

Lucy took her time tracing the soft folds and moaning at the heat and slick she found there. Her eyes left Alex’s face to watch herself tease. She watched as Alex’s hips tried to follow, held still by the ribbons and the weight of Lucy straddling one of her thighs.

Lucy tried very hard to remember that she would have her turn later, even as Alex’s thigh tensed beneath her.

Lucy leaned forward for a kiss as she dipped a single digit inside.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Alex hissed.

Lucy flicked her tongue out to tease at Alex’s lips. She moaned when Alex opened for her, pushing back in a bruising kiss that only broke for air as Lucy slipped another finger inside. Her thumb teased at Alex’s clit, rubbing soft circles even as her fingers pressed harder into the velvety ridge inside.

“ _Lucy_ ,” gasped Alex.

Lucy nibbled at Alex’s jaw. Her own heat was building. “Yes, dear?”

“Can I?”

“Can you what?” she asked, slowing the circles until her thumb came to rest atop the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“ _Please_ ,” Alex gasped. “Can I come?”

Lucy ducked her head to nip at Alex’s nipple. “Have you been a good girl this year?”

“ _Lucy_.”

Lucy met Alex’s eyes and licked her lips. It was unfair, how much seeing Alex like this turned her on. She pressed into Alex’s thigh, her slick dripping along the lines of muscle. She circled her thumb again, matching pace to the rise and fall of Alex’s chest.

She watched as Alex threw her head back, eyes closed.

Watched the flush stripe Alex’s pale skin.

Watched Alex’s lips start and stutter as she gasped out, “ _Please, Luce_.”

She leaned forward again, pressing harder into Alex’s softest, slickest skin. She stretched, the odd angle making her wrist ache even as she kept moving. Lucy kissed Alex’s lips, then her cheek. She nipped at her ear, then ran her tongue along to soothe it. Hot and wet, she breathed into Alex’s ear.

She flicked her nail across Alex’s clit and dragged her fingers roughly upwards while hissing “ _Come_.”

Alex cried out, the words lost in her haze. She tugged and pulled at her restraints, flexing her thigh into Lucy’s heat.

Lucy bit back a curse as she helped Alex down from orgasm much more gently than she’d shoved her over the edge. She waited for Alex to come back to her before she removed her fingers, loving the way Alex’s eyes followed her soaked hand as she held it up.

Lucy loved it even more when Alex bit her lip at the sight of Lucy shamelessly dragging her tongue along each digit, tasting Alex from her own skin.

“ _Fuck_ , Luce. Gimme… gimme a minute.”

Lucy smirked and dragged her weight up Alex’s thigh. “I hope your batteries last longer than that.”


End file.
